puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutal’s Maggots
Name: Mutal's Maggots Leader(s): Captain-General-For-Life Edward Mutal Commander-General-For-Life Eduardo Mutal Flagship: M.S.S. Psalm Of Flies Headquarters: Carrion Island station Notes: Originally formed as part of the old Holy Terran Empire under than Captain Edward Mutal and his, not yet wed, significant other, then Commander Eduardo Penya. It was actually Eduardo who came up with the name, he based it on the fact how their group was 'engineered' to descend onto a battlefield after the Holy Terran Empire's armed forces proper had swept through and scavenged hardware that would serve the Terrans, like maggots eating the corpses of the dead. Pleased with the discomfort this mental image put into his contemporaries, Edward backed Eduardo's name and it became official. Over time, they unofficially added raiding to their repertoire. While mainly this was for personal collections, often the occasional fresh slave, but more often it was new hardware, of those in the group, they were allowed to carry on as Edward made sure to send a cut of the netted rewards to the right people so they looked the other way. It was in this way that Mutal's Maggots gathered enough political backing to grow from the small group they had started as into a full military organization that had those 'specials' most suited for such work climbing over each other to apply. In a ceremony that combined Edward and Eduardo's wedding, the Maggots launched their new flagship, the T.E.S. Psalm Of Flies, an Aethon class Assaultstar. They used this as their primary base of operations until they had the political backing to claim the Carrion Island station as their static headquarters. Using both the headquarters station and flagship to lead their forces, both Mutals became a dominant force in the old Holy Terran Empire's scavenger scene. Even their competition had to admit the power and authority of the Maggots, backing off if a ship bearing the Maggot banner came to lay claim to a salvage. After the Fall, with the old Holy Terran Empire no more, Mutal's Maggots had a short period of turbulence where they didn't know what to do. It took Edwards ego and Eduardo's will to right the proverbial ship. Using their assets, and appointing themselves Captain-General-For-Life and Commander-General-For-Life, the pair set out to carve out and establish a kingdom of their own, taking in like minded humans with no love for their 'xeno loving' governments they had left. One favorite prey the Maggots like to toy with is the Fenrir Empire. Though having the arms and armor to do heavy damage to the Fenrir, the Mutals prefer piracy and harassment of the humanoid canines as opposed to outright taking over. While this has led to any number of losses on the part of the Maggots to Fenrir forces, this preference is seen as a way of entertaining the troops - they know where the Fenrir are and, if they conquer them, the Maggots would have to take the time to find another species to torment, not being as entertained in the search. Category:Organization Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun